


"Thank You For Coming."

by TheConsequences



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsequences/pseuds/TheConsequences
Summary: Jonathan gets invited to E3, and decides to go without telling anyone. He meets some certain people while speaking on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just though of this while I was just randomly thinking about E3 and my mind managed to create an entire plot.

"Guys, I just got a text from Delirious saying he's sick and will be staying home but wishes us the best of luck."  
"That loser, he probably just made an excuse to not go again." Tyler teasingly said as the others nodded along with him.  
In that exact moment, Jonathan was setting up his things in his hotel room and had a feeling someone was talking shit about him. He didn't care and decided to throw himself on his bed, but yelped when his arm had flown underneath his stomach and his body weight had put pressure on it. His arm had been bruised badly in a boxing match he had recently, with him winning by a thread because his opponent had fainted because of exhaustion. He was suffocating because of his head being pressed onto the mattress and turned his whole body around. He looked up at the pastel yellow ceiling with a long crack running through the middle and wondered how the guys would react if he told them he was invited to speak at a stage in E3. He was slightly regretting it, as Jonathan hadn't planned out what he would say to his long-time friends when they saw him standing there, speaking away as if there was nothing strange. He toed off his slippers and shrugged off his black T-shirt, as he had worn dark colors to not bring attention to himself. Jonathan set his alarm to wake up in 2 hours, as he had jet lag and really wanted to sleep. He sent Evan a quit text saying, "Going to sleep. No messages or calls :b" and finally felt comfortable in bed. He remembered watching Mini's video and remembered Craig had said that you have to turn once to fall asleep properly. Jonathan screamed on the inside and he slowly turned around before remembering to tell Craig to go fuck himself because of that simple statement when he saw him.  
A loud voice screamed in Delirious' ear as he mentally told himself to change his alarm ringtone before he smashed his phone one day. He groaned as he got up from bed and sighed as he heard his back muscles crack.  
"Ugh, I smell smelly." Jonathan grabbed a towel that was inside the closet of the hotel and grabbed his toothbrush and then proceeded to go to the bathroom.  
"I hate hotel soap. It has no smell." Jonathan sat on the side of the tub as he took of his black jeans, which he struggled to take off because they were tight, and took off his kiwi-patterned socks. He took a long shower, which he immediately began to regret as he had seen he only had twelve minutes to get to the convention. He hurriedly placed on a black sweatshirt and put on his black hell-worthy pants and decided to wear some combat boots, as he knew he was going to be walking for a long time. In his personal bag, he took out his cheap Jason mask and placed it into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Fuck! Almost forgot my keys and phone." Delirious ran to the elevator and pressed the first floor button repeatedly, while people who were also in the elevator looked at him strangely. He was so grateful the hotel he chose to stay at was a few streets down the convention, so he lightly jogged, and breathed at a steady pace to not make himself look like a sweaty pig. As he walked through the automatic doors, Delirious was overwhelmed with the noises that came from every direction. He had the urge to cover his face but told himself no as he slowly walked to what he hoped was the stage.  
As Jonathan continued to look for the stage, he noticed there were fewer and fewer people, and there were barely any staff. Those who were there just nodded at him in acknowledgement, to which he waved awkwardly. Jonathan was slightly panicking and felt like he was at the last resort and messaged Luke.  
"At E3. Where the hell is the stage." He got a reply within seconds and knew he was going to get a scolding because he hadn't even told Luke he had been in California.  
"You bitch. You told me you were sick." Jonathan just groaned and continued walking until he heard a loud group of people inside and auditorium.  
"Never mind. Found it. See you later dick :D" Delirious tried to calm down by giving himself a pep talk. No one in the crowd knew he was coming, and he was just going to say his name and pretend he's some sort of big-shot in game development. Only the interviewer and staff knew.  
"Ah! He's finally here! Welcome, Jonathan!" Claps erupted from the crowd before he proceeded to walk onto the stage, shake the interviewers hand and sit down on the love-seat. He was handed an earpiece and cleared his throat for all to hear him. Jonathan was looking down the whole time to not show his face. "Everybody, I have something to tell y'all." The crowd was silent as he looked up at the stage-lights and simply said, "I am the H2O Delirious." There was no reaction at first, but people had seen that Delirious was being completely serious and started to scream. Jonathan just covered his face and turned around to place the mask on his face as he laughed and felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.  
"So, everyone, you can ask questions. Let's make this a live Q&A, bitches!" Everyone cheered as Delirious walked off the stage and stood in front of the audience.  
"Any questions?" Almost every hand had been raised and Delirious had known he was going to get some weird questions from the start.  
"Delirious, why hadn't you shown your face before?" Delirious knew he was going to get this question but it had come sooner than expected.  
"I actually have. It was one of my first videos, the Call of Duty series. I actually was planning on re-uploading it this month, sooner or later, but I realized how much of a noob I was acting like in the video, so I decided not to." Another hand rose up from the back and Delirious called on the person.  
"Delirious, will you show us your face?" Everyone in the crowd wanted the same answer and Jonathan didn't know what to say.  
"Welllll, about that, I have no idea. Maybe in twenty years." He heard groans in the crowd and just chuckled as he continued answering questions. As he was answering a question on whether GTA or Watch Dogs was better, he heard the front doors open and a group of men appeared. Delirious knew who they were. They fucking found him. CaRtOoNz probably fucking told them. Jonathan mentally cursed out Luke and walked up the stairs quickly before running behind the curtains. He saw Nogla pointing towards where he was hidden, so Delirious got on all fours and proceeded to hide in the darkest corner. He heard multiple steps coming up the stairs, the wooden floorboards creaking as the steps came closer.  
"It's fucking dark as shit in here.", he heard Marcel annoyingly say.  
Suddenly, a phone light came on and Jonathan sighed in defeat as the light was shining on him. He slowly laid himself on the ground before starting to laugh loudly. Everyone joined in, creating noise to hide the fact that Lui was slowly sneaking up to him and quickly yanked off the mask. Delirious continued to laugh, but he wondered why the air felt so fresh and why everyone stopped laughing. He brought his hand to his face and proceeded to lay on his stomach.  
"Y'all saw my face right?" Jonathan asked, his voice muffled by the sleeve he was laying his head on. His curly hair tickled his ears, so he decided to tie it up in a bun. Everyone just continued staring as he got up and was towering over most of them.  
"You fuckers are making me feel self-conscious." He tugged on the ends of his sleeves and proceeded to put his hands in his pant pockets and he swayed from side to side.  
"I thought Delirious would be ugly as shit, but he is one beautiful man." Tyler was awestruck by Jonathan's beauty. Craig walked up to him and gave him a long hug and told him, "I think you're the only man I'd go gay for." He just chuckled as Delirious smiled awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
